


jd/michael fic

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, i dont actually ship them thats Nasty
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i hate myself





	jd/michael fic

mike hell was at 8/12 buyinh a CoolSlush when he came across a Boi in a Longcoat

 

"heyman" said the Boi. "im jd it stands for Jiant Dick this is because i have one ;)))"

 

mike hell recognized the name immediately. "holy fUnk its that dude that veronica from gsa was telling me about" he brained to himself. he picked up the emo twink in his handlegs and THREW him into the sun, incinerating him at a temperature of 5505 celsius. jd was never seen again

**Author's Note:**

> jd/michael is gross. have a good day.


End file.
